NARUTO ES UN SUPER SAIYAJIN?
by xxdragodoradoxx
Summary: ESTE ES UN CROSSOVER DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y ROSARIO   VAMPIRE, UN POCO MAS MEZCLADO ENTRE EL ANIME Y MANGA DE LAS DOS SERIES, HAY HUMOR, MAS ROMANCE, MUCHA ACCIÓN Y MUCHAS AVENTURAS
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

**NARUTO VA A LA ACADEMIA YOKAI:**

**NARUTO: Esto tiene que ser bueno (formulario de admisión a la academia yokai**

**Formulario:**

**Cuál es su nombre: **

**Cuál es su dirección/Dimensión:**

**Qué clase de monstro es:**

**NARUTO: ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, SIGAMOS**

**Usted ha matado a un ser humano: **

**Cuantos:**

**Usted ha sido odiado por los humanos:**

**Firme aquí:**

**Naruto lo escribió así**

**Formulario:**

**Cuál es su nombre: **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Cuál es su dirección/Dimensión:**

**Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas**

**Qué clase de monstro es:**

**no tengo idea? (Ya saben porque escribió eso) **

**Usted ha matado a un ser humano: ninguno esa me parece una mala idea **

**Cuantos: 0**

**Usted ha sido odiado por los humanos: si pero ahora me gane su respeto **

**Firme aquí: **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Al día siguiente **

**Naruto: hoy es el gran día **

**Sakura: no te vayas (llorando)**

**Hinata: ei, niña lista eso me tocaba a mi**

**Gaara: así que te vas **

**Shino: ten esto te hará falta **

**Era una caja donde cada uno de sus amigos le había dejado algo **

**Lee: se fuerte cuídate entrena mucho**

**Guy: ten esto es de parte mía y de todos los ****shinobis**** de la aldea**

**(naruto tiene 16 años)**

**Tsunade: ten eso es de parte mía y de shizune **

**Naruto: gracias es muy especial para mí **

**Jiraiya: no creas que yo me había olvidado sobre esto**

**Naruto****: gracias e… sensei ****jiraiya**

**Jiraiya: algo se aproxima **

**En ese momento el autobús llega y naruto se despide**

**Ya en el autobús**

**El chicos ustedes van a la academia ****yokai**

**Tsukune y naruto: si**

**Cuídense ese lugar es un lugar temible **

**Tsukune se puso nervioso pero naruto no**

**Ya veo que no tienes miedo chico**

**Ten esto creo que te será útil **

**Naruto lo recoge el libro, él y tsukune se bajan **

**Naruto: ahh, que lugar tan genial**

**Tsukune: te parece genial?**

**Naruto: me llamo naruto uzumaki y tú **

**Tsukune: Tsukune Aono **

**En el momento que van caminando una bicicleta enviste a naruto**

**Y naruto estaba sangrando del hombro **

**Moka: ese olor.. no me puedo resistir….llegando al cuello de naruto**

**Sabes yo soy un vampiro dijo clavando sus dientes en el cuello de naruto**

**Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya**

**Moka: odias a los vampiros?**

**Naruto: no para nada**

**Moka: y tu**

**Tsukune: yo no los odio**

**Moka: quieren ser mis amigos?**

**Naruto y tsukune: claro**

**Naruto detecto una discrepancia de energía pero no pudo captar de donde venia**

**Ya en la academia naruto llego un poco tarde **

**Shizuka Nekonome: tome asiento **

**(naruto cuando sintió a alguien )**

**Naruto: no puede ser sasuke**

**Naruto entra rapidísimo al salón y se tapa la cara, pero tenía suerte a sasuke le toco en otro salón**

**Moka: llego tarde **

**Shizuka Nekonome: tome asiento**

**Yo son Shizuka Nekonome hay una serie de reglas**

**#1**

**No revelar qué tipo de monstro eres**

**#2 **

**No cambiar de forma en los terrenos de la escuela**

**#3**

**Cualquier humano que se encuentre aquí será aniquilado**

**Un chico a lado de naruto **

**Porque no comemos a los humanos **

**Shizuka Nekonome: pero eso no está bien **

**Naruto pensamiento: que una escuela para monstros**

**Sasuke pensamiento: qué demonios**

**Tsukune pensamiento y nervioso: rayos**

**Maestra huele como a un humano aquí **

**Naruto y tsukune(mas nervioso que naruto) pensamiento: rayos**

**Shizuka Nekonome: eso no es posible este mundo está protegido por una barrera quien la cruza muere en el intento**

**Después de clase naruto y tsukune**

**Tsukune: soy un humano amigo**

**Naruto: que coincidencia yo también **

**Sasuke: maldito dobe que haces tú aquí**

**Naruto: no es una misión tan solo vine porque me intereso ver este lugar ya te enteraste que la barrera que protege este mundo es impasable**

**Sasuke: que, maldición y yo que ya quería escapar volando de aquí**

**Ryan: uchiha no creas que se me olvido que me hiciste tropezar a propósito **

**Sasuke: y que **

**Ryan se enfureció y trato de golpear a sasuke pero este el mando volando a un muro de la escuela**

**Hola amigos dice moka**

**Tsukune y naruto: hola**

**Sasuke: hola soy sasuke uchiha y soy amigo de naruto**

**Moka: quieres ser mi amigo, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya**

**sasuke: claro por qué no**

**dylan: porque estas con estos perdedores**

**Va a golpear directamente a naruto pero este lo envía a la misma pared que sasuke envío a ryan**

**tsukune: impresionante, cuando me enseñan a defenderme **

**sasuke y naruto: el fin de semana**

**tsukune: gracias**

**naruto: moka, quieres algo de beber **

**moka: quisiera jugo de tomate y tu tsukune**

**tsukune: un red bull y tu sasuke**

**sasuke: un gatorade**

**naruto trajo las bebidas mientras el trajo para él, un Arizona **

**moka: ven el rosario en mi busto**

**todos: si**

**moka: si es quitado me transformare en un temible vampiro**

**sasuke: eso es increíble**

**tsukune: oyeron eso**

**todos: si **

**(es una pelea entre dylan y ryan)**

**Sasuke: dobes dejen de pelear**

**Dylan y ryan: Como nos llamaste**

**Naruto: dobes**

**Naruto y sasuke volvieron a tranquilizar a los dos muy rápidamente **

**Dylan y ryan: Hermano esos tipos van a sufrir **

**Mientras tsukune se lamentaba de venir a esta escuela**

**Moka: a dónde vas**

**Tsukune: a una escuela para humanos**

**Moka: no pudes ir te trataran mal por eso los odio**

**Tsukune: y si yo fuera humano me odiarías**

**Moka: uh? Estas bromeando**

**Tsukune: desearía que ese fuese el caso (mientras se va corriendo)**

**Moka: eres humano naruto?**

**Naruto: algo no totalmente **

**Moka: como esta eso eres un brujo**

**Naruto: luego te lo explico**

**Naruto se fue a buscar a tsukune y moka decidió ir sin saber que los dylan y ryan la seguían**

**Pero sin saber que sasuke los seguía también**

**Dylan y ryan: miren que tenemos aquí**

**Sasuke: a un par de dobes que están a punto de ser derrotados**

**Dylan: mandito muéstrate **

**Sasuke: con gusto jutsu: arte fénix **

**Hiriendo a ryan **

**Dylan: ryan pensamiento: pero qué tipo de ataque es**

**Dylan: yo me encargo de uchiha tú encárgate de moka**

**Dylan: soy un orco y mi hermano también pero aclarando yo soy más fuerte que el**

**Ryan: yo soy más fuerte que tu **

**Sasuke utilizo el tiempo y se tranformo **

**Sasuke: perdedores por aquí**

**Sasuke lucha contra dylan pero no pude defender a moka en eso oyen el ruido de moka**

**Ryan: que buen sabor tienes moka**

**Naruto: yo mejor diría que te lavaras el hocico**

**Ryan: pagaras por tu insolencia**

**Naruto: comete esto, rasengan**

**Naruto le rompió todos los dientes a ryan y este sale huyendo**

**Pero sasuke, tsukune y naruto fueron heridos por dylan**

**Moka: ellos son mi amigos**

**Tsukune: me quedo porque ella es mi amiga**

**Naruto: opino igual**

**Sasuke: yo también soy su amigo**

**Y por accidente los tres rompieron la cadena del rosario**

**Naruto, sasuke y tsukune: rayos**

**Moka se convirtió en una vampira más mayor pero más sexi**

**Moka real: niño vamos a jugar **

**Dylan: no puede ser un vampiro**

**Moka real: conoce tu lugar **

**Y le da una patada **

**Naruto le recordó a sakura cuando se enfada con el**

**Sasuke solo podía pensar una cosa "muérdeme" (sabemos porque)**

**Tsukune pensando woow eso fue increíble**

**Dylan: ya conocí mi lugar (seriamente golpeado)**

**Moka real: no me teman sobre todo tu naruto, por cierto no te encariñes de la otra moka**

**Naruto y sasuke entendieron el mensaje, excepto tsukune.**

**Moka real: dame el rosario**

**Moka cambia y cae en los brazos de naruto **

**Moka: que me querías decir **

**Naruto: aun no lo puedo explicar **

**Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones**

**Naruto le dio un vistazo al libro **

**El titulo era**

**Sheron drangon y saiyajin**

**Como saber que eren un saiyajin **

**# 1: sientes como que a veces expulsas un poder más fuerte de lo normal**

**# 2: si has entrenado con chacra se te hará más fácil **

**# 3: trata de expulsar todo tu poder sin una posición de manos**

**Y por ultimo vea si su aura comienza a verse dorada **

**Naruto hiso lo que decía el libro y lo logro**

**Naruto: mi cabello sigue igual pero mis ojos cambiaron de color**

**Naruto: genial esto es increíble**

**Fin del primer capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL , ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

**Cap 2**

**naruto+ súcubo:**

**Los estudiantes estaban anonadados**

**Como que ryan había sido derrotado por naruto, uchiha y el tal tsukune venció al dylan**

**Kurumu: yo te quitare a naruto moka**

**Moka: nunca**

**Kurumu: solo lo buscas por su sangre**

**Moka mentiras**

**Ayuda, ayuda:**

**Sasuke: sharingan**

**Hola cómo te llamas**

**Kurumu Kurono y tú**

**Sasuke uchiha**

**Kurumu Kurono: mirame a los ojos **

**Pero sasuke no fue tan tonto**

**Kurumu Kurono: se mi amigo**

**Sasuke: no**

**Kurumu: cómo es posible **

**Y dicen que naruto es el distraído**

**Sasuke: mira mis ojos**

**Kurumu: sharingan**

**Sasuke: por eso no caigo ante tus encantos**

**Sasuke se va**

**Ayuda ayuda**

**Naruto va en su ayuda y naruto si cayó en la trampa**

**Kurumu: naruto se mi amigo**

**Naruto: claro (que demonios)**

**Kurumu: solo te quiere por tu sangre**

**Naruto: no lo sé francamente pero creo que si (qué demonios otra vez)**

**Kurumu: pero tu serás mi novio verdad**

**Naruto: está bien (que mierda)**

**Moka: se va llorando**

**Kurumu: vamos a la enfermería **

**Ya en la enfermería **

**Naruto: que rayos**

**Kyubi: no seas idiota no sabes que es un **** súcubo**** te sacare de su trance**

**Naruto: gracias ya empecé a sentirme mal**

**Naruto: iré a disculparme con moka **

**Kurumu: mirame a los ojos **

**Y es cuando naruto la mira pero sus ojos son de color rojo**

**naruto: no tiene efecto en mi**

**kurumu: entonces te matare**

**naruto hace una sustitución a tiempo **

**naruto empujo a kurumu por la ventana**

**Moka: estas bien**

**naruto: ya me entere de todo**

**naruto: ahhhhhhhhh**

**naruto ss1: ahora vera con quien se metió**

**naruto es atrapado por la cola de kurumu y moka se cuelga de naruto**

**todos: hay me dolio **

**naruto ss1: jajajajaja, **

**pero gran sorpresa se llevo cuando se dio cuenta que le quito el rosario a moka **

**moka real: eres una engreída **

**kurumu: maldición y ahora podre encontrar a mi alma gemela**

**moka: ve la diferencia de poderes **

**Pero naruto la detuvo en un solo movimiento **

**naruto: déjala no vale la pena matarla **

**Moka real: pero si te hizo daño y además como paraste mi patada **

**naruto: utilizando mi poder saiyajin**

**Moka real: parece ser una transformación poderosa **

**kurumu: gracias naruto**

**naruto: además a ella se lo encargaron sé cómo se siente eso**

**Moka real: dame el rosario y recuerda lo que te dije ayer **

**naruto: lo tengo bien presente**

**Moka vuelve a su otro estado tímida y alegre**

**Al día siguiente**

**kurumu: traje galletas para todo**

**Todos: son deliciosas**

**kurumu: te acuerdas de lo que dije ayer**

**naruto: que buscas a tu alma gemela**

**kurumu: ya decidí que serás tu naruto**

**naruto y moka: que**

**sasake pensamiento: o _O o sea que el dobe tiene dos pretendientes**

**tsukune pensamiento: suertudo**

**naruto pensamiento: en que lio me he mentido**

**kyubi: en uno bien grande**

**Fin cap 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL , ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE,NI IRONMAN NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR **

**Cap 3**

**naruto super saiyajin 2:**

**Naruto: lugar # 4**

**Sasuke: lugar # 1**

**Moka: lugar # 3**

**Tsukune: lugar # 15 woow naruto, sasuke y moka son increíbles**

**Kurumu: lugar #275 rayos**

**Naruto: si no me hubieras preparado esas galletas y mejor hubieras estudiado, por ciento quien es el # 2 detrás de sasuke**

**Moka: se llama Yukari Sendo**

**Hola yukari jajajja dice el precidente**

**Yukari: ya cállate**

**Naruto y sasuke: déjenla en paz o van a terminar despertando en la enfermería**

**El presidente de la clase: luego volveremos muchachos**

**Naruto: casi se me olvida**

**Comunicación iniciando…**

**Comunicación establecida…..**

**Llamando a tony stark…**

**Tony: qué bueno que llamas naruto**

**Naruto: que sucede**

**Te mande unos equipos para entrenamiento pero necesito que los transportes con tu pda stark**

**Transmisión de datos completa**

**Tony sabes algo de yokai**

**Tony: estas en yokai **

**Tony: el próximo semestre iré a dar clases, adiós**

**Naruto: adiós**

**Moka: con quien hablabas **

**Naruto: con un amigo llamado tony stark**

**Moka: he oído algo de él, el mejor inventor de todos los tiempos **

**Moka real desde el rosario: así que tiene acceso a un gran arsenal de inventos stark**

**Naruto: podría decirse**

**Naruto: que bien que ya es fin de semana **

**Naruto entreno con tsukune y sasuke y oyeron gritar a alguien **

**Moka: yukari deja mi busto ya **

**Naruto , sasuke y tsukune: o_O **

**Yukari: alejate de moka**

**Naruto: o si no que**

**Sasuke: jajajaja si supieras que no soy tan dobe como este tonto ya que hi….…**

**Naruto: Sasuke lo sientes, nos están espiando**

**Yukari mientras les pegaba con escobas **

**El presidente: esta chica es una bruja**

**Yukari: yo amo a moka**

**Sasuke, naruto y tsukune: O_o **

**Yukari los golpeo y kurumu se lleva a los tres**

**Los tres: voy a matar a esa niña **

**Sasuke y tsukune corren a buscarla**

**Yukari: jajaja con este cabello y este muñeco budu hare que ese chico ya no sea de moka**

**En eso se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo tenia cabellos de sasuke y tsukune**

**sasuke y tsukune: yukariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**yukari: ahora no me equivocare**

**naruto abraza a kurumu**

**Y la tira en la cama y la sigue abrazando**

**Moka: kurumu**

**kurumu: yo no soy**

**yukari: jajajaja eres mio **

**Todos: yukariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**naruto: no la culpo pero ella es igualita a mí cuando tenía 12 años**

**yukari: tú que sabes **

**sasuke en tono amenazador: debería matarte**

**moka: sasuke tranquilízate**

**yukari se va corriendo**

**naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**naruto ss2: que ha pasado por qué me salen rayos **

**moka: debe ser super saiyjan 2 (moka no sabía pronunciarlo muy bien)**

**naruto: debemos salvar a yukari del presidente, puedo sentir el aura de yukari**

**naruto salió por la ventana a una velocidad impresionante**

**yukari eres mia dijo el presidente**

**yukari trata de usar su varita pero el hombre lagarto la rompe**

**naruto: cobarde**

**Los lacayos del precidente cayeron sin razón aparente**

**Precidente: muéstrate**

**Moka real: con gusto**

**Naruto: yukari estas bien**

**Yukari viendo el aura dorada de naruto**

**Naruto: me alegro de que estés bien**

**Yukari: me salvaste tu moka?**

**Moka r: no fue naruto**

**Yukari: gracias naruto**

**En un salón de clases **

**Yukari estaba abrzando a naruto**

**Yukari: estoy enamorada de moka pero también de naruto**

**Sasuke y tsukune: o_O**

**Naruto: tengo un secreto que contarles pero se los contare mañana**

**Fin de cap 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

**Cap 5:**

**Clubs y un secreto estremecedor**

**Nekonome: hoy es el día de pertenecer a un club **

**Naruto: genial**

**Moka: algunos clubs son una trampa**

**Sasuke y naruto: lo sabemos**

**Naruto y sasuke cuando vieron el club de masajes les ofrecía un masaje gratis**

**Hola por favor síganme**

**Naruto y sasuke: no **

**Y siguieron su camino **

**Club de fotografía un asco,**

**Club de natación también un asco,**

**Club de prensa genial entramos a este **

**Sasuke asitio: vamos**

**Nekonome: hola entraran en el club de prensa **

**Naruto y sasuke vieron a los de más dijieron: si**

**Todos: hola**

**Hora de contarles el secreto dijo naruto nekonome ya se había ido**

**Llego gin**

**Está bien dejaremos la plática para después **

**Gin: tengo reportes de que alguien ha tomado fotos de las chicas en el vestidor**

**Naruto y sasuke: y ese alguien es usted**

**Gin: que les hace pensar eso**

**Sasuke: porque veo tu cámara con el rollo vacio**

**Naruto: y además se te cayeron las fotos de los vestidores de tu bolcillo**

**Todos: gin?**

**A fabricar el periódico **

**El gran caso resuelto del mirón**

**Una gran investigación ha determinado que gin ha sido el fisgón de los vestidores**

**Las chicas solo leyendo esto fueron tras gin**

**Una chica se acerca a naruto y le dice tienes un periódico **

**Si está un poco arrugado**

**La chica le da las gracias y le dice somos parecidos**

**Moka y compañía: naruto quien es ella**

**Naruto: no lo se**

**Al día siguiente**

**Naruto ve a la chica **

**Hola cómo te llamas **

**Me llamo**

**Mizore Shirayuki**

**Mizore: somos iguales ya he visto todos los demás periódicos sabes cuál es mi sección favorita**

**Naruto: no lo sé?**

**Mizore: la tuya mi amor**

**Naruto se ruboriza**

**Mizore: estas tan solo como yo**

**Naruto: no tal vez un tiempo sufrí eso pero tengo…..**

**Mizore: ya se a tu noviecita **

**Mizore sale llorando rápidamente**

**Naruto: mizore**

**Neconome: mizore ataco al profesor de gimnasia**

**Naruto: no lo creo **

**Naruto encuentra a mizore **

**Naruto: mizore estas bien yo no creo que hayas sido tu**

**Gin: miren estas fotos**

**Sasuke: entonces el dobe tenía razón, vamos a buscarlo**

**Mizore: alejate de mi y ve con tu noviecita**

**Mizore crea clones de cristal que atacan a naruto este se defiende con su técnica especial**

**Naruto: rasengan**

**Todos: vamos a ayudar al dobe**

**Naruto: ya deja de decirme dobe**

**Sasuke: lo siento dobe**

**Naruto: ya esta bueno se da cuenta que mizore está a punto de caer y la atrapa**

**Mizore: porque me salvas**

**Naruto: lo que te iba a decir que no me siento solo por mis amigos están para apoyarme**

**Naruto es levantado por moka real**

**Moka r: porque será que tú siempre te interpones**

**C2 sasuke: y llego la hora más divertida del día no crees naruto**

**Naruto se estrello contra un clon: rasengan**

**Moka r: woow **

**C2 sasuke: chidori (este chidori es más fuerte que el normal)**

**Destruye a cuatro clones**

**Moka r acaba con los demás**

**Al día siguiente mizore llega con el cabello corto**

**Mizore: me unire al club de prensa **

**Todos: está bien**

**Mizore: naruto es m..**

**Naruto: porque no mejor conoces al chico más como tu (sasuke)**

**Sasuke: se te zafo un tornillo?**

**Mizore: ni hablar tu eres mío**

**Kukari: no es mío**

**Kurumu: no es mío**

**Y todas jalando a naruto**

**Moka: no naruto es mío**

**Kapuchuuuuu**

**Naruto: bueno y donde esta gin**

**Yukari: está en la azotea de la escuela**

**Naruto: mi secreto es que soy un kitsune de nueve colas o Kyūbi no kitsune**

**Esta sellado en mi eso provoco que donde vivía me odiaran mucho tiempo**

**Mizore: esto es por lo que eres igual a mí**

**Naruto: pero no en todo**

**Fin de cap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

**Cap 4**

**Naruto + vacaciones**

**Moka: que harás estas vacaciones**

**Naruto: ir al Monte Myobokuzan**

**Moka: que es ese lugar **

**Naruto: es el mundo secreto de los sapos**

**Naruto: quieres que invoque uno**

**Moka, mizore, kurumu y yukari: si **

**En eso llega tsukune**

**Naruto: jutsu de invocación: gamaken**

**Gamaken igual de frio que mizore**

**Todos: woow **

**Gamaken: como ven no tengo sentido del humor**

**Mizore sonríe: como quisiera ir contigo al Monte Myobokuzan**

**Naruto: si, pero antes tienes que firmar un contrato con tu sangre como lo hice yo**

**Mizore firma el contrato**

**Y yukari por accidente también, moka también firma al igual que tsukune y kurumu y gin**

**Sasuke: tengo cosas más importantes que hacer**

**Nekonome: momento a donde creen que van **

**Naruto: a donde vamos? **

**Nekonome: a la tierra por supuesto**

**Tsukune: volví**

**Mizore, kurumu y yukari: pareces humano**

**Tsukune: es solo que viví aquí un tiempo **

**Naruto: yo también he vivido aquí **

**Sasuke: yo también **

**Los tres sintieron una nostalgia**

**Ya todos llegaron a la playa **

**Naruto: estaba hablando con una rana llamado Fukasaku**

**Fukasaku: malas noticias pain a logrado derrotar a jiraiya **

**Naruto: no puede ser**

**Todos incluyendo sasuke: ese tipo debe ser fuerte, naruto el fue tu mentor cierto **

**Fukasaku: veo que tienes nuevos amigos **

**Fukasaku: alguien aquí nos está observando desde el campo de girasoles **

**Todos se fueron a investigar**

**Yukari: quien eres tú**

**No ves soy como tú, una bruja**

**Me llamo**

**Fukasaku: te llamas Rubi Tojo, estoy en lo cierto**

**Rubi: como lo sabes (en un tono bastante anonadado)**

**Fukasaku: te he visto y tratas mal a los seres humanos**

**Rubi: y que **

**Fukasaku: yo se que en el castillo ya no hay nadie**

**Rubi: mentiras**

**Fukasaku: tu maestra ha muerto**

**Flashback**

**Maestra: lo siento por dejarte por segunda vez **

**Rubi: maestra (llorando)**

**Maestra: yo estaba equivocada, por favor no ataques a los humanos**

**Fin flashback**

**Rubi: es una gran mentira**

**Rubi se transforma en su verdadero ser**

**Yukari: si se transforma totalmente ella no podrá regresar a su estado normal**

**Fukasaku: naruto y moka ya saben qué hacer**

**Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mis amigos**

**Pero esta vez naruto cambia a un ozaru dorado**

**Tsukune le quita el rosario a moka ya que naruto esta incontrolable**

**Hasta que de repente cambia a ….**

**Ss4**

**Sasuke: wtf**

**Moka r: woow, no sabía que aun tiene poder escondido**

**j.a.r.v.i.s.: datos de fuerza y poder…desconocidos: naruto**

**Moka r: es incalculable su fuerza**

**Moka r: no te metas en esto naruto**

**naruto: tienes razón **

**Moka r: toma esto**

**rubi: donde estoy**

**naruto: con nosotros, usted no tiene que vivir sola venga con nosotros**

**fukasaku: no es lo que creo que estas pensando**

**naruto grita: todos al monte Myobokuzan**

**rubi acepta y firma el contrato**

**Una semana después del entrenamiento**

**Todos regresan con una fatiga impresionante dándose cuenta que solo habían pasado dos días **

**Y naruto había desaparecido sin motivo alguno al igual que sasuke**

**Gamatatsu les conto lo ocurrido y que naruto luchaba en su mundo con una persona muy poderosa llamada pain y que este había sido derrotado por naruto y que ahora estaba buscando al verdadero pain para hablar con él, ustedes vieron él una parte de su entrenamiento pero no toda, sasuke desapareció para ir a matar a su hermano itachi pero este perdió la batalla**

**Ante sasuke, pero sasuke perdió su transformación c2 sasuke para siempre al ser sellada por itachi.**

**Gamatatsu: sasuke no creo que vaya a volver**

**Todos: porque **

**Gamatatsu: sasuke esta consumido por la obscuridad, sasuke haría lo que fuera por tener sangre de vampiro a su disposición, solo para matar a naruto**

**Moka: entonces hay que estar alertas por si él aparece**

**Gamatatsu: si, les quería pedir un favor?**

**Todos: que es **

**Gamatatsu: que me den algo de comer**

**Todos: o_O está bien**

**Gamatatsu: gracias por la comida (desaparece)**

**Naruto: hola**

**Todos: naruto nos tenías preocupado**

**Moka r desde el rosario: creí que perdería tu sangre para siempre **

**Naruto: rayos cuando pensé que no podía ser más extraño**

**Moka: no vuelvas a hacer esto**

**Naruto: no puedo prometer nada ya que donde vivo también tengo amigos que defender**

**Moka: por eso arriesgaste tu vida**

**Moka real desde el rosario: este tipo no tiene miedo a morir y haría lo que fuera por defender a sus amigos, se parece a tony stark en muchos aspectos solo que él no tiene la tecnología más novedosa, el utiliza su fuerza interna**

**Moka: usaste super saiyajin **

**Naruto: y darles a conocer ese poder a akatsuki**

**Moka: que es akatsuki**

**Naruto: una organización criminal clase doble s**

**Fin cap 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NI IRONMAN NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR **

**Cap6**

**Naruto + nuevo semestre + sorpresas+ batalla **

**Tony: que bien ya llegue **

**Este lugar es un lugar temible**

**Tony: ya lo sé por eso vengo preparado**

**Quieres un súper periódico**

**Naruto toma uno y lo arroja al suelo **

**Por qué haces eso**

**Naruto en un tono triste y ala ves con furia: que te interesa**

**Y naruto siguió su camino **

**Toda la escuela vio que su actitud era más malvada que antes casi tenia la actitud de un vampiro pero la única diferencia es que naruto no es vanidoso**

"**super periódico" como si estuviera protegido por alguien**

**Naruto quemo la caja con los ejemplares y salió huyendo sin dejar rastro**

**Una voz uzumaki esta perdido **

**Sasuke está en su dormitorio, claro que en la puerta hay una trampa y captura a Deshi Deshiko**

**Sasuke: ahora me diras donde está tu jefe**

**Deshi: jamás te lo dire**

**Sasuke: mangekyou sharingan**

**Deshi: que es esto**

**Sasuke: dime todo lo que sepas ahora**

**Deshi: nunca**

**Sasuke: deshi muere**

**Sasuke: esto ocurrirá por la eternidad si te niegas a decirme lo que quiero escuchar**

**Deshi: está en la estación de seguridad pública**

**Sasuke: como se llama**

**Deshi: Kuyo**

**Sasuke lo saca del trance**

**Sasuke: kusanagi chidori**

**Lastima a deshi pero no mortalmente**

**y lo arroja de su apartamento hasta el edificio de seguridad pública**

**Kuyo: qué demonios paso aquí**

**Deshi: uchiha señor eso paso**

**Kuyo: maldito uchiha es listo**

**Deshi se desmaya por efecto del mangekyou sharingan**

**Dile a keito que les haga una visita a los del club del periódico**

**Sasuke le fue a advertir a naruto**

**Y naruto idea un plan**

**Keito: mira **

**Naruto clon: ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO (COMO LO HACIA GOKU)**

**Naruto: si los voy a denunciar a tu jefe **

**Keito: estás arrestado **

**Naruto: y con qué compañero estas**

**Gaaraa clon: con migo**

**Naruto: ese no es gaaraa**

**Naruto vence instantáneamente a gaaraa clon**

**Y moka venció a Keito**

**Moka r: lo conoces **

**Naruto: si, pero él es solo un clon del original**

**Moka r: te veo un poco desalineado el día de hoy**

**Naruto: no es nada**

**Tratando de negarlo**

**Moka r: dame el rosario**

**Naruto: pero yo no retire**

**Sasuke: ten aquí esta **

**Moka r: con que quieres mi sangre **

**Sasuke: ya no la necesito**

**Sasuke les conto que Kuyo los va a arrestar mañana**

**Tony: esto es malo**

**Tony: ten esto **

**Tony le dio una armadura de alta tecnología para enfrentarse a kuyo**

**Naruto: gracias**

**Moka r: genial, hasta la próxima **

**Moka vuelve a la "normalidad" podría decirse**

**Tony: me voy que mañana tengo clases**

**Al día siguiente naruto llevaba la armadura en forma de un collar**

**Kuyo: naruto uzumaki, moka y tsukune están arrestados**

**naruto en el calabozo activo la armadura **

**j.a.r.v.i.s: bienvenido naruto, energía al 100, núcleo de stark funcionando, desbloqueando sistemas principales….sistema de vuelo y sobrevuelo en línea…. Sistemas de soporte vital en línea…sistemas de armas en línea**

**naruto disparo contra la puerta y la volo**

**naruto: increíble **

**Nadie pudo detener a naruto**

**y rescato a moka quien no sabía dónde estaba tsukune**

**kurumu: están ahí muchachos **

**naruto: alejate del muro **

**kurumu hizo caso y naruto rompió el muro**

**naruto: J.A.R.V.I.S. necesito localizar a tsukune**

**j.a.r.v.i.s.: entendido sistema de rastreo satelital en línea**

**y muestra un mapa donde esta tsukune **

**naruto: aguanta tsukune**

**naruto llega y libera a tsukune **

**kuyo: stark?**

**Naruto se quita el casco**

**Naruto: no yo soy naruto namikaze uzumaki y te derrotare**

**Kuyo: no me hagas reír**

**Naruto: unirarro**

**Y lo dispara a kuyo: maldito seas **

**Naruto: desconexión de armadura ahora**

**La armadura desaparece y naruto se transforma en kitsune de 4 colas **

**Naruto kitsune: roarrrrr ven aquí para que pueda destrozarte**

**Todos anonadados por la transformación tan temible de naruto**

**Kuyo kitsune: si es lo que quieres juguemos**

**Naruto le dispara a kuyo un haz de energía muy potente hiriéndole fácilmente**

**Tsukune: moka necesito que me muerdas y me conviertas en vampiro**

**Moka r: está bien**

**Tsukune se convierte y ayuda a naruto pero naruto kitsune puede ser impredecible**

**Naruto volvió a su estado normal sin ninguna explicación**

**Naruto se sentía como un vampiro**

**Tsukune: naruto eres un vampiro?**

**Naruto: me temo que si**

**Moka r: qué demonios paso**

**Naruto: una de las partículas de tu sangre se mezclo en mi chacra y mi sangre**

**Pero no importa **

**Naruto y tsukune casi derrotan a kuyo**

**Pero ha naruto se le acaba el modo vampiro**

**Y tsukune ya no puede más **

**Naruto: golpe del dragón**

**Kuyo: pero que demo….**

**Naruto atravesó a kuyo**

**De un puñetazo **

**Esto sorprendió a moka real**

**Moka real con un rubor: naruto el el el, es que yo lo quiero**

**Todos: queeeeeeeeee?**

**Sasuke: maldito dobe afortunado**

**Moka r: yaaa noo leee digasss dobeeee**

**Sasuke: está bien d… moka**

**Moka r: así está mejor **

**Naruto: es enserio moka?**

**Moka r: si es enserio te convertiría en vampiro solo para que estés siempre a mi lado**

**Naruto: creo que sería interesante ¿pero no lo sé? **

**Naruto: mi respuesta es sí me gustas mucho pero no quiero convertirme en vampiro total todavía espera a que termine con akatsuki**

**Moka r: pero cuando será eso**

**Killer bee: en este momento **

**Naruto: killer bee**

**Killer bee: es hora de entrenar para dominar al kyubi**

**Naruto: esta vez no puedo llevar a nadie más**

**Todos menos sasuke: porque **

**Naruto: porque este entrenamiento es solo para mí**

**Moka r: entonces este es un adiós temporal naruto**

**Naruto: me temo que si**

**Todos: espero que regreses**

**Sasuke: yo podría volver pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo**

**Todos: esperemos que regresen los dos**

**(sasuke busca su venganza contra danzou y otra a ventura está por empezar naruto volverá a yokai o no regresara entérense en el siguiente capítulo de NARUTO ES UN SUPER SAIYAJIN)**

**Fin de cap 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO ES UN SAIYAJIN**

**FANFIC DE NARUTO CROSSOVER UN POCO DE DRAGON BALL , ROSARIO + VAMPIRE **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, NI DE LA MUSICA DEL PRINCIPE DE BEL-AIR, NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

**Cap 7**

**Entrenamiento en la isla tortuga**

**Killer bee: no necesitamos ir a konoha aquí en yokai será tu entrenamiento**

**Todos: pero cómo?**

**Killer bee: con la isla tortuga**

**En ese momento parece que una isla se acercaba rápidamente a la orilla **

**Naruto: wtf?**

**Killer bee: es una tortuga pero parece una isla**

**Naruto: y porque no vamos a regresar, es por esos akatsukis**

**Killer bee: deja te lo digo en un rap**

**Si es por eso de esos malvados,**

**Pero yo mejor no me preocuparía por esos tarados,**

**y esta es la historia pongan atención**

**de cómo mi vida se transformo**

**cambio de arriba a abajo lo que nunca pensé**

**y llegue a ser príncipe de todo bel air**

**en filadelfia yo nací crecí**

**con goma de mascar y básquet era feliz**

**siempre tranquilo sin prisa ni nada**

**nada de escuela y talado en la fiaca**

**y luego unos maleantes aun lo ignoro porque**

**buscaron problemas y me les enfrente**

**mi mami asustada, asustada me dijo**

**te mudas ahora mismo con tus tíos de bel air**

**llame a un taxi y al mirarlo note**

**que decía fresco yo no sé por que**

**no le di importancia y lo aborde**

**y me dije a mi mismo casi estas en bel air**

**al fin llegue a una mansión de lo más elegante**

**y le dije al taxista ponte desodorante**

**mirando mi reino finalmente pensé**

**ha llegado el príncipe de todo bel air**

**Todos: wtf? Y que tiene que ver el príncipe de bel-air en esto**

**Killer bee: solo se me ocurrió**

**Naruto: es mejor ir a entrenar ya**

**Nekonome: naruto que está pasando**

**Naruto: el es mi maestro en técnicas de auto-control**

**Nekonome: y esta isla **

**Naruto: es una tortuga gigante**

**Nekonome: lo siento tortuga, miau**

**Naruto: nekonome- sensei su cola**

**Killer bee pensamiento: que podía esperar aquí yo soy el octo-bee**

**Killer bee: aquí me puedo transformar **

**Nekonome: no**

**Killer bee: gracias, entonces llevare a naruto a la totuga para ayudarle con su transformación **

**Nekonome: porque miau, lo siento**

**Killer bee: no se preocupe, pero es una medida preventiva naruto no puede controlar su ser interno**

**Nekonome: te refieres a que es un monstro nivel doble s**

**Killer bee: si más poderoso, incluso que un vampiro**

**Moka r: escuche bien?**

**Naruto y killer bee: si**

**Moka r: podrías mostrarme tu transformación naruto?**

**Naruto: no lo puedo tomar a la ligera**

**Killer bee: yo si puedo transformarme**

**Nekonome: pero dije que no podía hacerlo**

**Killer: por eso no lo hare**

**Moka r: dame mi rosario**

**Naruto: aquí lo tienes, moka-san**

**Moka r: no me vuelvas a llamar moka-san entendido**

**Naruto: entendido**

**Killer bee: es hora naruto**

**Naruto: hasta luego muchachos **

**Moka r: pero puedes salir cuando quieras **

**Killer: eso no es posible naruto necesita completar su entrenamiento pronto**

**Los vere en la academia en el inicio de clases ok dijo naruto**

**Todos: ok**

**Me temo que tu entrenamiento no estará completo en una semana**

**Naruto: quien dijo eso**

**Moka r: muéstrate**

**En eso aparece goku**

**Goku: hola naruto me llamo goku**

**Naruto: goku?**

**j.a.r.v.i.s.: el saiyjain lejendario kakaroto**

**goku: me gusta más que me llamen goku**

**naruto: y por qué dices que mi entrenamiento será incompleto**

**killer: me temo que tiene razón**

**naruto: qué?**

**Killer: a mí me tomo un mes dominar este entrenamiento**

**Naruto: y que propones "goku"**

**Goku: deves ir a la cascada a enfrentar a la maldad**

**Naruto: y luego**

**Goku: y luego llevarte a la habitación del tiempo**

**Naruto: habitación del tiempo?**

**j.a.r.v.i.s.: historia #514: habitación del tiempo**

**donde puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día y el…**

**pero es interrumpido por naruto**

**naruto: eso es verdad goku**

**goku: si esa habitación existe y el templo en donde esta se ubica flotando arriba de nosotros**

**todos: queeee?**

**Goku señala el lugar y todos quedan anonadados**

**Naruto: voy a enfrentarme a la maldad y que otra prueba hay**

**Killer: y la de si tienes un corazón puro**

**Kurumu: el tiene el corazón más gentil que conozco**

**Naruto por la emoción se fue rápidamente a la cascada para iniciar el entrenamiento **

**Killer: y se me olvidaba la prueba más importante,… que domines al kyubi**

**Naruto y killer bee se fueron y kurumu enfadada**

**Kurumu: narutoooo voy por tiii**

**Moka r: no detente**

**Kurumu: pero el (lloriqueando)**

**Moka r y los demás: no debemos interferir en su entrenamiento y que ese estado puede ser peligroso, ya vieron como se descontrolo cuando vio kuyo tsukune comento**

**Moka r: no fue por eso**

**Tsukune: entonces porque fue**

**Moka r: prefiero que les conteste él, el dilema **

**Todos: pero que haremos en estas vacaciones**

**Goku: que les parece venir a conocer el templo de cami-sama**

**Todos y moka poniéndose el rosario de vuelta: parece una buena idea**

**Goku: tómense de las manos**

**Todas querían tocar las manos de tsukune ya que gin daba miedo y un poco, un poco de fiebre por werevertumorro**

**Moka: crees que ese humano es divertido**

**Gin: si él es divertido y si no me creen vean sus videos**

**Tsukune era un fan de werevertumorro que una vez se escapo de la escuela dos días para ir al werevertumorrofest, pero sabía ocultarlo pero esta vez no pudo más al ver el video de que ya hiban a lanzar la segunda temporada de los MEX-MEN**

**Tsukune: este tipo es genial**

**Todos excepto gin: queeeee?**

**Gin: bienvenido al club, amigo**

**Goku: ya porfavor**

**Y se agarran todos de las manos y goku dice teletransportación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos están en el templo de cami-sama**

**Todos: woow**

**Moka y moka r: este lugar parece pequeño**

**Guku les da una visita guiada**

**Moka y moka r: me retracto de mis palabras pero aun no me convence**

**Goku: nuestra última parada la habitación del tiempo**

**Goku habre la puerta **

**Todos: esto no se ve tan grande**

**Goku: tonterías, pero si es del tamaño del planeta tierra**

**Todos: queee?**

**Moka y moka r: ahora esto si me convenció**

**Moka fue la primera que quiso entrar**

**Y se dio cuenta del cambio de gravedad **

**Moka: me siento muy pesada**

**Tsukune entra **

**Tsukune: es como cargar algo pesado**

**Entra kurumu y dice lo mismo**

**Entra yukari**

**Yukari: esto es demasiado peso**

**Entra gin**

**Gin: esto es pesado**

**Mizore: muy pesado**

**Goku entra**

**Yo no siento el peso dice goku**

**Todos: pues porque has entrenado aqui **

**Nekonome: es realmente pesado, pero dejen comentarles algo: en la academia yokai hay un encierro de este tipo pero nadie lo ha utilizado pero el ultimo estudiante que estuvo ahí no salió con vida**

**Goku: como era el muchacho**

**Nekonome: un tipo delgado y alto**

**Goku: dios mío, esa habitación está del otro lado de este campo de entrenamiento, ahí la gravedad es más ligera que aquí, pero quiere decir que si la habitación del tiempo conecta con ella también conecta con yokai de alguna manera**

**Nekonome: entonces si los alumnos problemáticos se dan cuenta vendrán y cuando me lleve el templo a su ubicación tendrán un acceso libre al mundo humano, el problema sería que solo pueden pasar los que vuelan como kurumu**

**Goku: en efecto **

**Por eso les propongo que entrenen aquí para evitar que los alumnos escapen al mundo humano desde aquí**

**Todos exepto moka: estamos de acuerdo**

**Moka estaba indecisa**

**Pero unas palabras de goku le alentaron**

**Naruto no siempre estará ahí para protegerlos o proteger todo, porque el ya pertenece también a otro mundo y no sería justo hacerlo renunciar a su propio mundo, antes odiado, pero ahora querido por todos, naruto sentiría que los está traicionando y se sentiría vacio y nadie podría llenar ese vacio ya sea vampiro, kyubi, su amigo, novio, el no sería nunca el mismo que conocemos ahora**

**Moka: está bien entrenare**

**Esto impacto a moka real**

**Moka r desde el rosario: esto es verdad moka**

**Moka: si no quiero ser una carga todo el tiempo para naruto, sabiendo que siente la necesitad de proteger a todos sus amigos aun con su vida**

**Moka r: pero su sangre, a mi me hace enloquecer**

**Moka: pero a mí no me intereso por eso sino por su gran determinación, quisiera ser como el**

**Moka r: que estas esperando entrena y no tomes agua**

**Moka: muy bien**

**Moka r: no me defraudes**

**Moka: no lo hare**

**Moka r pensamiento: cambio demasiado desde que conoció a naruto, casi se parece a mí**

**Goku: vamos a empesar**

**Goku: lección # 1: traten de explusar un poco de poder, no transformarse, ok**

**Nekonome: yo me voy a la cocina a comer algo**

**a nekonome-sensei no parecía afectarle la gravedad lo cual era extraño**

**goku: identificate**

**goku atravesado en la puerta **

**soy nekonome**

**goku: muéstreme su cola**

**nekonome: mii colaa (en tono nervioso)**

**goku: lo sabia tú no eres nekonome **

**garlik jr.: me echaste a perder mi plan**

**goku: maldito enano que hisiste con nekonome **

**goku sintió la energía de nekonome charlando con unos maestros**

**garlik jr.: nada, solo quiero matarte a ti**

**goku: muy gracioso**

**goku derrota a garlik jr. Fácilmente**

**goku: en que íbamos**

**mizore: expulsar poder o algo (en un tono muy frio)**

**todos explusan poder pero tsukune tiene problemas y le pide ayuda a goku**

**goku: piensa en algo que te haga feliz o enfurecer**

**y finalmente logro explulsar poder**

**después de un día entero (un año en la habitación del tiempo)**

**a mizore le creció el cabello, a moka, a yukari, gin, tsukune y finalmente a kurumu**

**moka: woow, miren mi cabello**

**todos: en donde podemos asearnos**

**moka r: eres una imprudente**

**moka estaba tomando agua, pero no paso nada**

**moka: que extraño**

**moka r: qué demonios?**

**Goku: es debido al entrenamiento que ella ya no siente dolor, pero no le aparecen los rayos, porque esa agua es de un manantial**

**Moka r: explicate**

**Goku: esta agua no es del mundo humano y yokai sino del espacio ya que es mas diferente **

**Moka r: por eso se evita eso**

**Goku: asi es**

**Moka: genial**

**Goku: si gustas asearte con esa agua el baño tiene de esa agua **

**Moka: está bien**

**Moka sintiendo el agua: es la primera vez que toco un agua que no me afecta, estoy feliz**

**Moka r pensamiento: porque nunca me mencionaron esta agua**

**Moka preguntando a moka r: pasa algo**

**Moka r: nada **

**Moka: me siento tan bien **

**Moka r: bien por ti**

**Moka r pensando: he tratado a naruto como comida, pero ahora le veo como algo mas como mi ejemplo a seguir)**

**Sasuke sabia de la entrada y llego a decirle a yukari**

**Sasuke: yukari**

**Yukari: que pasa sasuke**

**Sasuke: yo se que usted merece ser el numero uno de su escuela**

**Ya que hice trampa**

**Yukari: pero como los profesores son muy atentos**

**Sasuke: si, pero no al color de los ojos**

**Yukari: a que te refieres?**

**Sasuke: toma un papel, sharingan**

**Sasuke: ahora escribe algo**

**Yukari escribiendo: soy yukari sendo,**

**Me gusta naruto y moka,**

**Soy una bruja**

**Sasuke escribió lo mismo con la misma caligrafía que yukari**

**Yukari: pero como?**

**Sasuke: con mi Kekkei Genkai **

**Yukari: que?**

**Sasuke: habilidad única hereditaria**

**Yukari: y tu habilidad esta en tus ojos**

**Sasuke: si, es llamada sharingan**

**Yukari: puede servir en contra de un súcubo **

**Sasuke: si**

**Yukari: jajajaja **

**Sasuke: esta habilidad es única en su tipo impasable, a menos**

**Yukari: a menos que?**

**Sasuke: le quites los ojos a uno de sus usuarios**

**Yukari: quien puede ser tan cruel para hacer eso**

**Sasuke: mi propio hermano, itachi uchiha**

**Yukari: al que derrotaste era tu hermano, woow no me lo esperaba**

**Sasuke: no me gusta hablar de lo le paso a mi clan, solo te diré que soy el ultimo uchiha con vida**

**Madara: eso no es cierto **

**Sasuke: identificate**

**Me llamo madara uchiha**

**Sasuke: no puede ser madara uchiha?**

**Yukari: quien es el**

**Sasuke: es el más poderoso del clan uchiha, pero debería estar muerto**

**Madara: tan solo soy un holograma, yo estoy en el escondite de la organización **

**Sasuke: adiós yukari**

**Sasuke desaparece sin dejar rastro**

**yukari: sasuke**

**Fin cap 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de Responsabilidad NO SOY Dueño DE DRAGON BALL, NI NARUTO,

NI Rosario + Vampire, NO TENGO LOS Derechos de Autor

Cap 8

EL ENTRENAMIENTO MAS EXTREMO DE NARUTO

NARUTO VE A LA CASCADA Y CONCENTRATE (EN TONO ENOJADO)

NARUTO: ok

Naruto se concentra y al ver otro él se asusta y lo ataca con kunais sin daño alguno

Naruto obscuro lanza kunais también

Naruto obscuro: NO LO ENTIENDES SOY TU (GRITANDO)

Naruto se desconcentra

Naruto: pero qué demonios fue eso

Bee: la maldad de tu corazón

Naruto: se concentra en todos los acontecimientos de su vida y encuentra la respuesta

Naruto vuelve a meditar y vuelve a ver a naruto obscuro

Naruto obscuro: no me derrotaras jamás

Naruto lo abraza

Naruto: yo no soy así a mi no me importa si tengo maldad o no siempre protegeré a todos, porque ellos creen en mi

Naruto obscuro: lo has descubierto

Y naruto vuelve a la normalidad

Naruto: y ahora que sigue

Bee: cruza la cascada

Naruto dentro de la cascada: woow

Bee: pon tu cabeza ahí

Naruto: está bien

Llega yamato

Naruto sin cabeza

Yamato: narrruutooooo

Naruto: jajajajaj te lo creíste

Yamato: me matas del susto e insultando a tu sensei

Bee y naruto: cálmese no era nuestra intención asustarlo

Bee: es hora que entres y enfrentes al kyubi

Naruto enfrenta al kyubi y ya saben el resto

Naruto: lo logre, que bien que sigue

Bee: ir a la habitación del tiempo

Goku: teletransportación

Naruto: aquí es donde entrenare

Goku: así es y killer bee y yo seremos tus senseis

Bee: transfórmate y toma esto

Naruto no lo logro

Bee: vamos naruto

Naruto hace un esfuerzo y la atrapa

Bee: ¿pero qué?

Goku: bien hecho naruto

Ahora procederemos a entrenarte para lograr completar tu técnica del rasengan

Habían pasado 2 días y solo les quedaban 4 días para entrenar

Naruto: la técnica me quema las manos

Bee y goku: tendremos que enseñarle a transformarse en el kyubi

Y así pasaron 2 días más y solo quedaban 2 días

Naruto: kyubi por favor ayúdame

Kyubi: no hasta que llegue el momento

Naruto: este poder solo será en caso de emergencia

Kyubi: así es y es mi última palabra, mientras te dejare que entrenes en el estado convertido en mi pero no te sobre esfuerces

Y así pasaron 1 día y medio

Naruto: qué bien se siente salir

Bee: preparate para mañana

Goku: preparate y recuerda lo que te dijo el kyubi en persona

Naruto: lo tengo muy presente

Fin del cap 8

No quise revelar mucho del entrenamiento para incluir alguno de los nuevos poderes de naruto en algún punto de la historia


End file.
